Capturing a Doe
by voldemort-shmoldemort
Summary: Lily agrees to take Marlene McKinnon's place under 'interrogation' from the Death Eaters, but by signing a contract is she giving away more than she realized? RATED M FOR TORTURE, AND NON-GRAPHIC RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS. Multi-chaptered. IN PROGRESS


**A/N: Ok, So here it is, my new story. I will say now that I am utterly appalling at updating, so I make no promises about when, and how often I update this. Sorry, I just have lots to do in my life at the moment. But I'm not giving up on this story, no matter how long it takes me to write each chapter! So, enjoy! Oh, and if you don't like where I'm going with this, tough. It's my story. Reviews are welcome, as always, as are suggestions. The more I get, the faster I update!**

**V.S. :D**

"Crucio" shrieked Bellatrix, whipping back around to face me.

I scream in spite of myself as the pain takes over once again. It is like red-hot knives blistering through my skin. The agony is almost unbearable. It goes on for an eternity. Then it stops as abruptly as it started. I gasp. My lungs donn't seem to understand the concept of air anymore. I am lying face down on the cold stone floor of Malfoy manor. The ropes that bind my hands behind my back are chaffing, and blood is running down from my wrists. My heart had began to steady when

I gasp as pain floods through again. I hear the impact of my body against the wall and Bellatrix laughing somewhere far away, but I can't think. My chest hurts. Two broken ribs? No three, one at the bottom that I'd missed until now. Trembling I summon the strength to kneel, and look Bellatrix, who is crouching next to me, in the eyes.

"Is ickle Lilikins still protecting Jamsie-wamsie? Oh poor misguided pet!" she croons. "I suppose we'll have to get Greyback back in here...or perhaps we'll have to watch some more friends die?"

"You know Bells," I reply dryly "I would have thought that after three months, you would get the message. You will never know where anyone from the Order is as long as I live."

"Well then, Mudblood, you won't be living much longer"

I laughed breathlessly, even as the searing pain lanced through me,

"Ah Bella, I should have know you wouldn't read the contract. When you exchanged Miss McKinnon for me, your _master _thought he was being clever signing it. You kill me, the whole Order turns up right here. You'd be massacred and you know it." I grinned, though I know what the contract really means. I am trapped. No way out. Well, one way out, but not one that is an option.

Bellatrix's face contorts and she snaps to a standing position.

"Well then, it'll have to be Greyback again. And you know how he loves his whips. Pity though, he broke his favourite over your back last time." I wince, remembering the pain. Leather riding crops. Red hot pokers. I could smell my own flesh burning for days. The Death Eaters got bored after they saw that I didn't bend under the Cruciatus curse, so they decided to use more muggle techniques. They think it's worse psychologically. What a load of crap. Bellatrix vanished the bonds tying me up and carelessly tossed my wand over to me, as usual after the morning round.

"You have 6 minutes. Heal yourself whilst I find Greyback for you."

I heard her pointy heels click away down the corridors I knew so well after nearly three months under 'interrogation', the first clause in the ministry's contract, and reach for my wand. I cast a critical eye down my body and sigh. My top is soaked with a mixture of sweat and blood, and my jeans are...well less than decent. Slowly I reach down, and try not to cry out with pain as I lift my top off to further examine my injuries. I begin to cast the appropriate spells to fix my broken bones, and heal the gash running across across my stomach. It leaves a scar, one of many. I look nearly as bad as Remus. I wonder if he's ok. Full moon was yesterday, and he will have been out in the woods behind mine and James' house. God, I haven't seen that place in so long.

3 months. 3 months since I'd seen my James, my husband, my lover. 3 months since I'd felt his strong arms wrap around my waist to pull me towards his warmth, his safety. 3 months since...No. I have to stay strong, stay controlled. I glance down at my painfully thin stomach, where the bruises are now fading. Thank god I've had healer training. Four 'sessions' every day, then a night with a Death Eater if they chose. Who'd have thought it, Lily Potter, a cheap whore? I'm not sure if James knows about the nights. I hope he doesn't. A small lump of guilt and pain begins to twist in my gut. I need him so badly I could scream right now. If I could just see him, for a moment. I sigh, wondering where Greyback has got to. Then the exhaustion hits me, and I fall into sleep.

Shit. _Shitfuckbollocks. _Why did I fall asleep? I'm in SO much trouble now. Fuck. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

I woke up in the dungeon, chained to the wall, and with some less than conservative lingerie on. I don't know what the time is, but I know it's gonna be really bad this time.

Last time I fell asleep outside my cell I got sent to the ballroom. Doesn't sound too bad does it? You weren't dressed up and thrown in like some prostitute in front of a load of sadistic Death Eater sympathizers. And believe me, they don't take it easy when they drag you out back by your hair, slam you against the wall and force you to give them head.

Bile rises in my throat as I remember seeing the Order spies watching me be touched up the leering men. I just hope James doesn't know. I can deal with this, but he mustn't see it. It would kill me. I wouldn't be able to do it. He's given up so much, and I couldn't make him watch. I don't know what I look like, but I must look pretty rough. I just thank my rarely lucky stars that he won't see me any time soon.

**So...that little button, right there...says 'review' on it! Pretty please!**


End file.
